1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chemical transport and feeding units and more particularly to a chemical feed-transport unit for transporting water-treating chemicals and introducing them into a water supply.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known for transporting chemicals and other devices are known for feeding chemicals into water supplies.
Reiner U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,050 discloses a filtration system for liquids having a tank partially filled with sand and arranged for circulation of liquids therethrough. The apparatus is used particularly with cleaning water being introduced into a swimming pool.
Levendusky U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,044 discloses an apparatus for removing dissolved and undissolved impurities from a fluid. The apparatus comprises a tank partially filled with a filter medium and having headers at the top and bottom connected to inlet and outlet conduits respectively.
Sedman U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,594 discloses a portable water conditioning apparatus. The apparatus has a tank with a top inlet and bottom outlet and walls dividing the tank vertically which support treating chemicals. The inner construction is preferable a removable canister which contains the treating chemicals.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by providing a chemical feed-transport unit for transporting water-treating chemicals and introducing them into a water supply which comprises a cylindrical tank with semispherical top and bottom supported on a metal transportable skid. The tank has a flanged top opening with removable cover and a top inlet for introduction of water for flushing and cleaning the tank. The tank has a chemical-resistant, plastic lining to prevent chemical attack to the walls thereof. The bottom of the tank has an inlet opening and outlet opening with valves controlling water flow therethrough and an outlet opening for draining the contents during the flushing and cleaning operation. The supporting metal skid is rectangular in shape with channel members forming the sides and sheet metal plates forming the top and bottom thereof. The edge walls of the skid (walls of the channel members) have slots therein sized and spaced to receive the lifting members of a fork-lift apparatus. Angle or channel steel members are welded to the top of the skid and to the walls of the tank to secure the tank on the skid. In use, pellets or granules of water-treating chemicals, e.g., halogen-releasing chemicals, are filled to the full depth of the tank. Adjustment of the valves to produce a predetermined, regulated water flow through the tank and its contents regulate the amount of halogen released into the water supply.